Soirée Magique
by Mayura-8
Summary: Mais qu'a trafiqué Tsunade pour que l'amour rôde dans l'air au cours de la soirée d'anniversaire de Gaara ? SasuNaru; ShikaTema; NejiTenten; KibaHinata, sous-entendu Kakashi/Iruka; Gaara/Sakura
1. Les préparatifs de la fête

**Disclamer:** Tous ces personnages sont issus de Naruto.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru; ShikaTema; NejiTenten; KibaHinata et peut-être d'autres couples surprises.

Je tiens à signaler que je prête très gracieusement Shika à Temari car je la trouve sympa et qu'aussi parce-que je crois que ce garçon a besoin d'être dressé et que seule Temari me semble avoir la capacité de le faire. Je tiens à ajouter qu'en revanche je ne prête Gaara à personne car il est à moi et à moi seule. Parce-que j'ai craqué sur lui dès son arrivée à Konoha et que je veux être la seule à pouvoir le consoler. Muhahaha (rire démoniaque).

* * *

**Préparatifs de la fête**

Sasuke émergea doucement d'une douce torpeur. Allongé sur le ventre, en tenue d'Adam sous les draps défaits du vaste lit, il ouvrit délicatement ses paupières sur ses yeux couleur nuit. Il s'étira langoureusement et geint un peu en se redressant sur son séant.

Son fondement était très légèrement douloureux, répercussion de sa nuit des plus agitée avec Naruto. Il rapprocha ses genoux de son buste et promena tranquillement un regard calme sur la chambre à coucher. Il ne détecta nulle part la moindre trace de son blondinet et en conclut que ce dernier devait être parti faire quelques courses pour la petite fête qui se tiendrait le soir même en ces lieux.

Son amant, à la grande surprise de tous, à commencer par la sienne, était parvenu assez facilement à le convaincre de fêter le 20ème anniversaire de Gaara dans sa vaste demeure.

Sasuke, au début récalcitrant, n'avait en définitive pas eu à coeur de lui refuser cette doléance et depuis une agitation frénétique régnait dans ces lieux d'ordinaire si désolés depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Et contre toute attente, loin d'énerver le brun, cette activité peu coutumière l'avait au contraire ravi car elle permettait à la vaste propriété de revivre peu à peu.

Sasuke se leva avec souplesse et enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt qui traînaient épars sur le sol quand soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait que son tête-en l'air de petit copain avait probablement encore une fois oublié le trousseau de clef qu'il lui avait confié.

Aussi quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut très surpris de se retrouver en face d'un Shikamaru qui, la clope au bec, se tenait devant lui d'un air nonchalent, les mains dans les poches.

-Salut Sasuke. Je voulais savoir si Naruto ne se trouvait pas avec toi.

-Non, répondit laconiquement l'Uchiwa en s'effaçant de devant la porte et en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il est absent mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

-Okay, répondit le jeune homme en refermant la porte derrière lui. C'est juste que j'avais une question à lui poser alors....

-Je vais faire du thé, l'interrompit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Shikamaru poussa un petit soupir avant de lui emboîter le pas. Communiquer avec Sasuke Uchiwa n'était vraiment pas son fort même s'il ne ressentait à son égard ni haine ni méfiance. C'était simplement que dans le genre glaçon, Sasuke l'emportait de loin sur Néji et Shikamaru n'avait jamais été très doué pour réussir le tour de force de faire parler plus que nécessaire l'un des deux garçons. C'était tout simplement trop fatiguant.

Aussi il s'assit à la table qui siégeait au centre de la cuisine et attendit patiemment que le propriétaire des lieux lui serve le breuvage chaud.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence épais à couper au couteau (Shikamaru comprenait dorénavant la nécessité de s'équiper d'un blond expanssif en compagnie de Sasuke) au cours duquel ils sirotèrent leur thé, le jeune homme à la coupe d'ananas décida d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur.

-Dis-moi Sasuke, je voulais savoir si tu étais au courant, si par hasard Gaara viendrait avec sa famille ce soir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène reposa sa tasse avec délicatesse et ancra son regard d'obsidienne à celui de son vis-à-vis, un délicat sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que tu aimerais savoir si Temari accompagne son frère, non?

Shikamaru avala de travers et manqua s'étouffer. L'Uchiwa venait de le percer à jour. Il tenta de reprendre contenance et d'arborer à nouveau son air impassible de petit génie qui calcule tout à l'avance.

-Mouais, c'est en quelque sorte ça.

-Evidement qu'elle sera là.

-Ah....

Sasuke observait d'un air intéressé son vis-à-vis qui paraissait compulser sur un problème particulièrement épineux.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais cesser de faire des plans.

-Pardon? Demanda interloqué Shikamaru.

-Ecoute, je vais être franc avec toi. Ton gros problème avec Temari c'est que tu réfléchis toujours trop à tout. Hors il y a quelque chose que tu dois comprendre, c'est que l'amour ce n'est pas un plan de combat où il faut tout prévoir. L'amour, au contraire, c'est quelque chose d'imprévisible où on ne pas avoir plusieurs coups d'avance. En amour, le raisonnement passe à la trappe. Seuls compte les sentiments et l'instant présent. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Devant l'air dubitatif de Shikamaru, Sasuke qui allait exploser son quota de mots pour la journée, se résolut néanmoins à continuer.

-Tu crois vraiment que si moi aussi j'avais passé mon temps à tout calculer comme tu le fais je serai à l'heure actuelle avec Naruto? Honnêtement, non. Si dans ce placard * au lieu de m'être laissé porter pas mes sentiments et par l'instant présent j'avais fait preuve de raisonnement, jamais je ne me serais laisser aller de cette façon avec lui.

-Quel placard? Demanda Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'occupe pas des détails, balaya Sasuke d'un vague signe de la main. Le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner en fait c'est de foncer. Après, c'est à toi de voir.

Sur ce, Sasuke reprit sa tasse en main et la porta à ses lèvres, signe que la discussion était close. Shikamaru qui avait encore du mal à réaliser que l'Uchiwa venait de lui donner un conseil d'ordre sentimental, suivit son exemple et un nouveau silence se fit dans la cuisine.

Silence qui fut rompu par l'arrivée d'une bombe sonore chantonnant un air gay-euh pardon, joyeux.

-Shika! Hurla un jeune homme blond en pénétrant dans la pièce. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Rien de particulier,mentit-il. Je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main pour les derniers préparatifs.

-C'est gentil mais non merci. Comme tu le vois, tout va bien. Tout le monde s'est bien démené au cours de cette semaine et il n'y a plus grand chose à mettre en place. Et puis Sakura ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour faire son inspection.

-Encore? Grogna Sasuke. Elle l'a déjà fait hier soir.

-Faut croire qu'elle ne nous fait pas confiance, répondit son petit copain.

-Bon, ben je vais vous laisser alors, fit Shikamaru en se levant de son siège.

-Okay, alors on se dit à ce soir, lui lança Naruto en rangeant ses courses dans la cuisine de l'Uchiwa.

Jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, Shikamaru remarqua le regard doux que posait Sasuke sur Naruto, alors que ce dernier, dos tourné et babillant à en perdre haleine, ne se rendait compte de rien.

Il se dit alors que Sasuke n'avait pas tord et qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il fasse abstraction de cette implacable logique que son esprit rationnel maintenait constament en éveil. Pour la raison évidente que l'amour, c'était tout simplement quelques chose de profondément illogique.

_A suivre......_

* * *

*cf : Cours Sasuke

**Le 9 mars 2010 : A présent que je maîtrise mieux la suite openoffice, je me suis lancée dans un petit boulot de mise en page qui était vraiment nécessaire. J'en ai profité aussi pour faire quelques correction orthographiques mais je n'ai en revanche pas touché à la syntaxe. **


	2. Petit Chat Sauvage

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont tous issus de Naruto.

**Pairing:** Sasunaru, Shikatema, Tentenéji, Kiba/Hinata et probablement d'autres.

L'auteure tient a préciser qu'elle est complètement raide dingue de Gaara et que pour toutes ces raisons elle hésite à le caser avec quelqu'un, dans le but inavouable de le garder uniquement pour elle. Elle a écouté la P'tite Lady de Vivien Sauvage en écrivant cette partie de la fanfict, dont certaines paroles lui ont inspiré le titre. Elle ignore pourquoi, mais Temari lui fait penser à un petit chat sauvage. Peut-être son côté indomptable et indépendant...

Elle s''excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qui lui auraient échappés (les traîtresses!)

* * *

Petit Chat Sauvage

Gaara, le Kazekage était venu en compagnie de son frère et de sa soeur. L'accueil que lui avait fait un Naruto surexcité comme d'ordinaire, l'avait un peu surpris mais lui avait surtout réchauffé le coeur.

Tous deux étant des réceptacles de bijûs et en ayant souffert au cours de leur enfance, une affinité très particulière les unissait.

Après avoir rempli ses obligations protocolaires en tant que Kazekage, Gaara avait pu suivre son ami-le premier qu'il s'était fait selon toutes vraisemblances-dans la vaste demeure des Uchiwa.

Là, plusieurs ninjas, dont tous ceux avec lesquels il avait participé aux examens de seconde classe étaient réunis.

Au cours des années et des combats endurés ensemble, les jeunes gens du village de Suna non Kuni et ceux de Konoha s'étaient grandement rapprochés et avaient noué des liens d'amitié et de respect entre eux. Petit à petit la propriété s'était remplie de nombreux ninjas et une ambiance festive et bon-enfant régnait dans les lieux.

Seul assis dans un coin, Shikamaru broyait du noir. Il distinguait vaguement à l'autre bout de la pièce un attroupement de filles autour du nouveau beau gosse de service, Saï.

Depuis que Naruto et Sasuke avaient officialisé leur liaison et surtout depuis que Saï avait appris à ressentir des émotions et à exprimer ses sentiments, ces demoiselles se pressaient autour du brun qui avait acquis le nouveau statut de bombe de Konoha.

D'ordinaire cet état de fait ne dérangeait pas vraiment Shikamaru. Mais il fallait dire à sa décharge que d'ordinaire, Temari ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe de furies qui tournaient autour de Saï telles des abeilles. Une vraie ruche autour de leur reine-ou plutôt dans ce cas-là, de leur roi.

Un cauchemar pour le pauvre Shikamaru qui ne voyait pas du tout comment lutter contre le brun sur ce plan-là et qui était dépité, voir déçu, de constater que Temari faisait partie de ces filles attirées par le club de glaçons de Konoha. Club très fermé composé en tout et pour tout de Sasuke, Neji et Saï.

Il soupira. Il n'allait certainement pas dépensé toutes son énergie à essayer de séduire la blonde. Si elle avait fait son choix, et bien tant pis pour lui.

De toute façon vivre avec cette fille à ses côtés, qui l'aurait sans cesse bousculé et tenté de se faire obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, ça aurait été trop galère ! C'était finalement mieux ainsi....

Sur ces bonnes pensées, qui ne lui apportèrent néanmoins aucun réconfort, il décida de sortir prendre l'air et fumer.

* * *

Une lune ronde et pâle diffusait sa douce lumière sur tout le village caché de Konoha.

Shikamaru se roula un cigarette et s'assit sur un petit banc qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée, afin de fumer tranquillement. Dans le ciel d'un bleu profond, les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat froid.

Pensif, le jeune homme leva la tête et à défaut de contempler ses chers nuages, il promena son regard sur les astres lointain, détenteurs de secrets inaccessibles, qui paraissaient le narguer de leurs rayonnements blafards.

Il aspira une bouffée de sa cigarette et s'amusa à en recracher la fumée sous forme de cercles parfaits et concentriques.

Soudain il fut tiré de son petit monde apaisant par un claquement de porte. Tournant la tête, il aperçut près de lui Neji, dont les traits crispés et les poings fermés attestaient qu'il bouillait de rage.

-ça va pas? Demanda Shikamaru, plus par convenance que par réel souci.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'elle trouve à Saï ! Gronda-t-il, la voix vibrant d'une colère difficilement contenue.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Neji était-il en train de faire une crise jalousie ?

-A la rigeur Sasuke je comprends, mais Saï je ne vois décidément pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à lui tourner autour comme ça ce soir ? Ajouta-t-il toujours grinçant.

-ça doit être le côté glaçon, expliqua nonchalement Shikamaru en tirant une taffe.

A la manière dont Néji le dévisagea, il comprit que ce dernier n'avait pas saisit la portée de sa réponse mais qu'il n'avait en réalité aucune envie d'obtenir une explication.

-Je vais m'entraîner ! Décréta-t-il en s'en allant.

-Hein ? A cette heure-ci ? Mais où ? T'es complètement cinglé !

-Je vais au terrain habituel, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

-Ben tire une taffe, ça te calmera peut-être, lui dit Shikamaru toujours partisan du moindre effort.

Neji regarda la cigarette d'un air réprobateur et méprisant.

-A plus. Dit-il avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Shikamaru resta seul quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés, en songeant à quel point les filles pouvaient être compliqués et instables. Et il fallait vraiment l'être pour parvenir à faire sortir Neji de ses gongs.

Il n'alla pas plus avant dans ses réflexions, que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une Tenten, qui, le regard perdu, se précipita hors de la demeure.

-Shikamaru ! Hurla-t-elle presque en l'apercevant alors qu'il n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle. As-tu vu Neji ?

-Ouais.

-Sais-tu où il est parti ? Demanda-t-elle l'air effaré.

-Ben comme il était énervé, il est parti s'entraîner au dojo, je crois, expliqua-t-il laconiquement.

-Merci, dit-elle en s'élançant à la poursuite de coéquipier.

-C'est fatiguant tout ça, marmonna-t-il en se carrant contre le dossier du banc. Les histoires de coeur c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Et pourtant dieu seul savait combien son coeur à lui, en ce moment, crevait de jalousie en songeant à Témari tournant autour de Saï. Enfin ça allait passer...c'était la vie.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais cette fois de manière plus discrète. Un silhouette se profila sur le pas de la porte et Shikamaru apperçut nettement Kiba en train de scruter l'horizon.

-Neji est vraiment parti ? Demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

-M'en a tout l'air...répondit Shikamaru.

-Trop cool ! Je vais enfin pouvoir approcher Hinata sans qu'il nous espionne, exulta Kiba. Je vais l'emmener se promener dans les jardins. Sensible comme elle l'est, je suis certain qu'elle appréciera. Allez je te laisse.

Et sur cette fameuse tirade, le jeune homme laissa un Shikamaru perplexe, la cigarette se consumant dans la main.

-Ben décidément ce soir, ça n'arrête pas, ronchonna-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de rouspéter d'avantage, en tout bon Shika qu'il était, que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sans la moindre délicatesse.

-Ah t'es là! Fit Choji en le rejoignant un paquet de chips à la main. Je suis bien content de t'avoir trouvé car elle nous menait une vie d'enfer. Elle était persuadée que tu étais parti avec Tenten, va savoir pourquoi, et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ça. Je te promet que quand elle est dans cet état, elle est presque encore plus terrifiante que Gaara du temps où il réveillait le démon en lui...

-Mais de qui tu parles ? L'interrompit Shikamaru sceptique.

Choji ne lui répondit même pas et se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte, il se mit à beugler:

-Tema ! Il est là ! Il s'en grille une !

Une fraction de seconde passa avant que sous le regard ahuri de Shikamaru ne débarque une Temari un brin énervé.

-Fuir c'est vraiment ta spécialité ? Assena-t-elle.

-Je ne fuis pas, je protège mes arrières, rétorqua Shikamaru, une veine pulsant sur son front. T'étais pas en train de baver devant Saï toi ?

Un sourire imperceptible fleurit sur les lèvres de Temari tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Choji mit à profit ce mouvement pour s'eclipser discrètement. Il fallait qu'il fasse le plein de vivres.

-Détrompe-toi, je ne suis pas attiré par lui. Je discutais tout simplement avec Ino et Tenten. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elles, par contre, étaient scotchés à ses basques.

Temari se tenait debout devant Shikamaru, toujours assis sur son banc et lui donna une petit pichenette sur le front.

-On dirait bien que tu es jaloux, le taquina-t-elle.

Shikamaru se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-N'importe quoi ! Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

Puis il s'apprêta à porter sa cigarette -maintenant très courte- à la bouche mais Temari ne l'entendant pas de cette façon, lui attrapa au passage le poignet.

-Je déteste quand tu fumes, lui dit-elle. Ça sent mauvais. Et moi je n'aime pas embrasser les garçons qui sentent le tabac.

-Hein? Fut la seule réponse intelligente que trouva à lui répondre le jeune homme pris de court.

Temari, tenant toujours son poignet dans la main, s'assit près de lui en lui souriant.

-Parfois t'es vraiment très bête tu sais ?

Et sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'exprimer, elle saisit de sa main libre le jeune ninja par le col et l'embrassa passionnément.

D'abord hébété, Shikamura senti soudain son coeur se dilater de bonheur alors qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait et il approfondit à son tour le baiser. Finalement la soirée se passait plutôt bien pour lui.

_A suivre … _

* * *

**Voilà, le couple Shikatema est fait. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. J'ai en tout cas fait de mon mieux pour coller le plus possible au caractère des personnages. Prochainement vous verrez ce qu'il s'est passé pour nos autres couples. **


	3. Fais moi l'hallali

**Disclamer: **Ben toujours pareil, depuis le temps je ne me suis pas diversifié, je les ai tous piqué de Naruto.

**Pairing**: On va suivre Neji et Tenten au cours de la fête et après la fête.

En collaboration avec folleriku (pour laquelle) et sans l'aide de laquelle je n'aurai jamais pu écrire cette histoire. Sur la chanson "Appelle mon numéro" de Mylène Farmer (super intéressant).

Je m'excuse de mettre tant de temps à écrire mais, sniff..., c'est la reprise des cours.

* * *

Fais-moi l'hallalie

Tenten, Néji et "Gros sourcils" venaient d'arriver dans la vaste demeure des Uchiwa. Ils furent assez surpris de se retrouver face à une foule importante de personnes venues en l'honneur du kazegage, mais surtout en l'honneur du somptueux buffet préparé pour l'occasion.

-Et bien ça fait du monde, constata Rock Lee en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage au travers de cette cohue.

Néji ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avancer dans le plus parfait silence. Il se dirigea droit vers Naruto et Sasuke qui discutaient tranquillement avec Gaara, un verre de sake à la main.

Tenten allait lui emboîter le pas en ruminant de sombres pensées, quand soudain, Ino surgit de nul part et l'attrapa par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite tout en babillant à propos de tout et de rien.

Néji ne remarqua même pas que la jeune fille ne le suivait plus et continua sa traversée en semant au passage Lee, appelé par les sirènes d'une jolie blonde.

Néji parvint enfin à rejoindre le petit groupe, au sein duquel seul Naruto parlait avec un débit assez impressionnant. Il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'il se devait bien de meubler le silence car Gaara et Sasuke étaient du genre taciturnes.

Ce n'est qu'en rejoignant leur groupe, que Néji se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Il salua tout d'abord le groupe d'un signe de tête et saisissant le verre que lui tendait Sasuke, suivit le monologue de Naruto tout en balayant la salle des yeux.

Il repéra assez rapidement Lee en galante compagnie et dut un peu plus fouiller la pièce du regard avant de découvrir à l'opposé de lui, Tenten en compagnie de Temari, Ino et de Saï.

Il nota que sa coéquipière semblait se coller un petit peu trop contre le brun, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Tenten, même lorsqu'elle était en présence d'un garçon qui lui plaisait, tel Sasuke a une certaine époque, n'agissait pas comme Ino et ne se jetait pas au cou du garçon. Elle avait au contraire, tendance à rester pondérée et un peu sur ses réserves.

Néji soupira discrètement en portant le verre à ses lèvres, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de la jeune fille pour agir ainsi. Il se détourna afin de mieux suivre la discussion entre Naruto, Gaara et Sasuke, ne remarquant de ce fait pas la mine déconfite qu'affichait sa partenaire.

De même, il ne vit pas non plus le coup d'oeil désemparé qu'elle lança à une Ino dépitée. Tenten s'éloigna alors de Saï et sombra de nouveau dans ses pensées maussades alors que Néji délaissait le groupe du kazegage afin d'aller à la rencontre de sa cousine Hinata.

Cette dernière était en grande conversation avec Kiba et souriait aux moindres remarques de ce dernier. Néji fronça les sourcils.

Depuis que Hinata avait totalement fait une croix sur Naruto, elle semblait s'être énormément rapprochée de son co-équipier-aussi excité que le blondinet- et Néji en venait à se demander si elle n'aurait finalement pas un faible pour lui.

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Kiba, mais en bon cousin protecteur qu'il était, il se devait de s'assurer du bonheur de sa cousine et craignait que pour Kiba, Hinata ne représente qu'un simple passe-temps. Lorsqu'il rejoignit les deux jeunes gens, Kiba s'éloigna instinctivement de quelques centimètres de son amie devant le regard sévère de son cousin. La jeune fille, insouciante, accueillit ce dernier avec un doux sourire et repris sa conversation.

Néji observa Kiba s'agiter tout en parlant à une Hinata souriante. Décidément l'amour frappait là où on ne l'attendait pas. Tout le monde avait toujour été persuadé qu'Hinata finirait avec Naruto et comme pour démentir ces attentes, le jeune blond lui avait finalement préféré un garçon et la jeune fille s'intéressait dorénavant à l'un des ses coéquipiers. La vie était pleine de surprise !

Tout en songeant à cela, il chercha du regard son amie Tenten. Il avait remarqué que cette dernière était un peu bizarre ces derniers jours. Elle qui était d'ordinaire calme et enjouée était devenue triste et acerbe. Néji ne comprenait pas les raisons de son comportement, mais bien qu'inquiet pour elle, il n'osait pas lui en demander les raisons. Il était persuadé que si Tenten voulait lui en parler, elle viendrait d'elle-même le trouver.

Eh oui...En tant que membre du trio des glaçons, Néji avait beaucoup de mal avec la psychologie féminine ! Néanmoins, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la repérer au milieu de cette foule de gens dansant et riant à gorge déployée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et une veine pulsa soudain sur sa tempe.

Pendant que Ino désignait du doigt à Témari, un Shikamaru qui sortait prendre l'air, la jolie jeune fille à la chevelure ébène enroulée en macaron au-dessus de ses oreilles, était tranquillement assise près de Saï et discutait calmement avec lui.

Ce qui énerva Néji n'était non pas le fait que Tenten parle avec le jeune homme, mais surtout la manière dont-elle lui parlait et dont-elle lui souriait. Certes, elle ne le collait pas, mais elle semblait écouter avec ravissement son interlocuteur et Néji ne supportait pas ça, car ces regards et ces sourires, ils étaient d'ordinaire adressés à lui et à lui seul. Tenten les lui réservait tous. Jamais elle n'avait sourit à personne d'autres de cette manière.

Et voilà qu'après avoir collé le dernier membre de l'équipe 7 durant la soirée, Tenten lui dédiait ses plus beaux et ses plus doux sourires. Néji grogna et délaissant Hinata et Kiba, fendit la foule en direction des deux jeunes gens.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais de voir Tenten aussi complice avec Saï, ça lui faisait mal, ça le transperçait comme une flèche en plein coeur.

Soudain il s'immobilisa. Sakura qui se tenaient en face des deux jeunes gens, leur fit la réflexion à haute voix, qu'elle était surprise de constater à quel point ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux et Tenten avait répondu qu'avant ce jour, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris la peine de discuter ensemble et de réaliser qu'ils avaient bon nombre de points communs. Ino s'accrocha alors au bras de Saï d'un air possessif mais ça ne tranquilisa pas pour autant Néji. Ce dernier venait de réaliser qu'il pouvait à tout moment perdre les faveurs de Tenten, et il comprenait par là-même à quel point il tenait à toutes ces petites faveurs. L'esprit en déroute et les nerfs en pelote, il détourna les talons, rageur et se précipita vers la sortie.

Il se retrouva sur la pallier et claqua la porte. Et puis pourquoi toutes les filles tournaient-elle autour de Saï ce soir-là? Qu'avait-il de particulier?

-ça va pas? Lui demanda une voix de garçon.

Néji tourna la tête et fut surpris de trouver Shikamaru assis sur un banc en train de fumer sa cigarette. Il n'était donc pas parti si loin que ça...

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'elle trouve à Saï, expliqua-t-il, bouillant de rage. A la rigueur Sasuke je comprends, mais Saï je ne vois décidément pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à lui tourner autour comme ça ce soir?

-ça doit être le côté glaçon, entendit-il répondre l'autre garçon en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Néji le contempla une fraction de seconde. La réponse sybilline de Shikamaru ne lui expliquait rien du tout, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur une longue analyse. Il avait bien d'autre choses en tête pour le moment. Et il avait surtout besoin de se défouler, d'extérioriser sa colère.

-Je vais m'entraîner, annonça-t-il d'un ton décidé en laissant Shikamaru seul sur son banc.

-Hein ? A cette heure-ci ? Mais où ? T'es complètement cinglé !

Néji préféra oublier que l'autre ninja venait de le traiter de cinglé. De toute façon, flemmard comme il était, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant de sa part de ne pas comprendre son besoin de dépenser sont trop plein d'énergie.

-Je vais au terrain habituel. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

-Ben, tire une taffe, ça te calmera peut-être, lui proposa Skikamaru en lui tendant sa cigarette.

Néji ne supportait pas cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait emprunté à son ancien professeur. En d'autres circontances, il l'aurait sermoné et exhorté à laissé tomber cette manie. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas d'humeur à débattre avec Shikamaru. Aussi se contenta-t-il de le saluer avant de partir.

Il marcha d'un pas leste et atteignit très rapidement le dojo familial. Ici au moins, il serait tranquille, loin de la vision d'une Tenten ravissante en train de rire franchement en compagnie de Saï. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de particulier pour Saï, mais ce soir, kami-sama qu'il le détestait !

Il saisit des armes et commença un entraînement assez intense, activant parfois son byakugan. Il était tellement pris dans son exercise physique qui lui permettait d'exorciser son mal-être, qu'il n'entendit même pas l'arrivée de quelqu'un derrière lui. Aussi sursauta-t-il violemment lorsqu'il sentit une main frôler son épaule. Il tenta de se saisir de cette main afin de se confronter avec cette personne, mais cette dernière l'esquiva habilement et pirouetta sur elle-même. Essouflé, il se retrouva face à Tenten.

-Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air sombre. Tu n'étais pas censée te trouver aux côtés de ton nouvel ami, Saï ?

Tenten écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réflexion. Néji croisa les bras sur son torse, visiblement assez satisfait d'avoir déconcerté sa prétendue amie.

-Je t'ai vue partir précipitement alors je me suis fait du souci, expliqua-t-elle.

Néji lui tourna le dos et ramassa les armes précédement lancées qui constellaient le sol.

-Tiens donc, tu te fais du souci pour moi ? Et bien tu n'aurais pas dû. Comme tu le vois, je vais très bien. Tu peux retourner faire la causette à Saï.

-Mais que vient-il faire dans cette conversation? S'écria Tenten un brin énervée.

-Attends ! Ne me demande pas ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire, s'il te-plait, lui répondit-il en lançant un kunaï sur une cible. Après tout, c'est toi qui a passé toute la soirée collée à lui, à lui faire des grands sourires et à le regarder avec admiration.

-Mais...pas du tout, lui répondit-elle interloquée. Je l'ai peut-être un peu trop collé en début de soirée comme tu viens de le dire, mais pour le reste, je ne me suis pas comportée différemment de d'habitude.

-Vraiment ? tonna Néji toujours de dos. Alors explique-moi, depuis quand tu souris à ce gars de cette manière-là?

-Quelle manière ?

-Cette manière ! Insista-t-il. Cette façon que tu as d'afficher un air si doux et si protecteur ! Jamais tu ne lui as sourit comme ça auparavant. D'ailleurs tu n'as jamais sourit de cette façon là à aucun autre garçon, sauf à moi!

Le jeune homme se tut abruptement et continua à lancer ses kunaïs un à un. Il était lui-même surpris par la teneur de ses propos. Il n'avait pas pensé en dire autant. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Pourquoi, lui d'ordinaire si maître de soi, parlait-il avec autant de virulence ? Se pourrait-il que.....?

-Tu es jaloux ? Demanda soudainement Tenten d'une toute petite voix.

Néji faillit s'étrangler de stupeur. Il s'immobilisa totalement, cessant de lancer ses kunaïs. Il sentit Tenten se rapprocher lentement de lui.

Elle lui saisit délicatement le bras et il tourna la tête vers elle afin de la regarder. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

Néji sentit son coeur rater un battement alors qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dans le noir d'encre de ses yeux. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, Tenten se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tendit son visage vers lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ebahi, Néji ne réagit pas et resta les bras ballants le long du corps. Déçue, la jeune fille recula précipitement.

-Pardon....j'avais cru comprendre...vraiment désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, les larmes au coin des yeux en reculant loin de son partenaire, de plus en plus rapidement.

Elle se détourna et pris ses jambes à son cou, bien décidé à fuir le plus loin possible de Néji afin d'aller se cacher au fin fond de la forêt la plus profonde pour oublier cet "incident".

Elle aimait ce garçon et espérait en être aimé en retour depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en était arrivé au point de mal interpréter les signes. Elle s'était trompée!

Pourtant elle avait tout fait pour attirer son attention, allant jusqu'à s'extasier à la moindre parole de Saï pour tenter d'éveiller la jalousie de Néji.

Quand elle avait constaté que ses efforts s'avéraient vains, elle avait cessé toute tentative de séduction sur l'autre brun et étrangement, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que tous deux avaient commencé à bien sympathiser.

Elle avait remarqué que Néji s'était alors dirigé droit sur eux, l'air renfrogné, mais n'avait pas compris les raisons de sa colère ni celles de son départ précipité. Elle avait pensé mettre le doigt dessus en l'entendant la sermoner, mais finalement elle avait tout imaginé. Néji n'avait pas eu de crise de jaloux. Néji ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait probablement jamais.

C'était dur à admettre, ça faisait mal mais c'était comme ça. Et Tenten voulait fuir le plus loin possible de ce garçon qui la faisait saigner chaque jour davantage à cause de son indifférence et qui à partir d'aujourd'hui ne lui adresserait vraisemblablement plus la parole.

Seulement Tenten n'avait pas prévu que ce garçon était bien plus rapide qu'elle et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Alors qu'elle courrait, qu'elle fuyait, une main de fer lui saisit le poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter.

Elle s'immobilisa, les larmes roulant sur les joues, la bouche affichant une moue de détresse et attendit. Quoi ? Elle l'ignorait...la colère de Néji certainement.

-Tenten, regarde-moi, la pria-t-il.

Néji avait été très surpris par ce baiser. Il avait même été trop surpris et ça expliquait son absence de réaction.

Mais quand les lèvres de Tenten l'avaient délaissé, il avait alors compris combien il avait besoin de leur présence sur les siennes et s'était dépêché de la rattrapper.

A présent qu'il tenait le poignet de la jeune fille et qu'elle le regardait, les yeux embués de larmes, le jeune homme se sentait un peu gauche et intimidé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ecoutant ses sentiments, il passa alors son bras libre autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui. Il se pencha vers elle et à son tour posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il resta dans cette position une fraction de seconde, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, quand Tenten pris alors le contrôle des opérations et infiltra sa langue entre ses lèvres et ses dents, le forçant à venir la rejoindre dans un tendre et doux ballet linguale.

Néji ne se fit pas prier, sentant de douces palpitations remonter le long de ses reins et répondre aux battements saccadés de son coeur. Tenten pouvait bien échanger ses doux sourires à qui elle le voulait, tant qu'il restait le seul et l'unique auquel elle dédirait ses si troublants baisers.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**Voilà et un couple de plus à ajouter dans mon palmares. Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse. ^^. **

**Merci encore à Folleriku qui m'a donné toute la trame de l'histoire et qui m'a dit," maintenant tu brodes XD". Dis-moi, ma broderie est-elle jolie? **

**Selon la logique des choses, le prochain couple sera ...qui a dit Hinata et Kiba? Bravo, bonne réponse. **


	4. Kimi no koe yakusoku

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont tous issus de Naruto.

**Pairing:** Sasunaru, Shikatema, Tentenéji, Kiba/Hinata et probablement d'autres.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'énorme retard pris dans cette fanfic mais je n'ai malheureusement pas choisi le master le plus tranquille. A la vue de mes horaires, j'ai l'impression d'être retournée au lycée. Je crie à l'arnaque! Depuis, j'écoute en boucle de la j-pop pour me motiver et cet extrait a été conçu sur « Kimi no Koe Yakusoku » de Ayabi dont LE chanteur porte une jupe assez affriolante. Sacré Jap ! C'est pour ça qu'on vous aime !

_L'un des derniers commentaires me demandait ce que devenait Sasuke et Naruto dans cette histoire: Penchons-nous donc sur le sujet. « Ça s'en vient, ça s'en vient », comme on dit à Poitiers (Poitiers je t'aaaaiime). On va dans le même temps en profiter pour suivre un autre couple (varions les plaisirs). _

* * *

**Dans les Jardins**

Sasuke était parvenu à s'extirper, non sans mal, de la foule qui siégée allègrement dans sa propre demeure et ne semblait absolument pas pressée d'en partir malgré l'heure fort avancée de la nuit.

Poussant un profond soupir, il fit quelques pas tout en regardant la lune quand soudain il se retrouva à sa plus vive surprise nez à nez avec une de ses anciennes connaissances : Karin ancien membre de l'Hebi.

-Sasuke-kun! Râvie de te revoir...., gloussa le jeune femme.

-Karin...? puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là? Fit ce dernier, intrigué par l'apparition de son ancienne coéquipière avant qu'il ne décide de rentrer à Konoha après avoir tué son frère. Comment es-tu parvenue à franchir le système de défense du village?

-Oh allons, Sasuke-kun, minauda cette dernière. Ne m'oblige donc pas à révéler mes petits tours de passe-passes.

Cette tentative d'approche eut l'heur de laissé notre Sasuke dans son état ordinaire, à savoir impassible et glacial.

-Sasuke-kun, tu m'as tellement manqué, hurla soudain Karin en se suspendant à son cou.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène ne sourcilla même pas et se dépétra sans aucune peine de l'étreinte de Karin.

-Karin, dépêche-toi de partir de Konoha avant que les villageois ne te repèrent. N'oublie pas que tu es considérée ici comme une traîtresse et que tu es donc pourchassée.

-Mais Sasuke, tu seras là pour me protéger en cas d'attaque.

Poussant un profond soupir d'exaspération, le jeune homme posa son regard d'encre sur la jeune fille. Il l'aimait bien dans le fond, même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours sa façon de penser.

Il aurait bien aimé que Karin et les autres membres de son ancien groupe décident aussi de se poser à Konoha et de cesser de vivre dans l'illégalité.

Mais vaccinés contre les conventions sociales, les trois jeunes gens avaient préféré rester libre de leurs faits et gestes sans avoir à en référer à un ordre supérieur et avait choisi un mode de vie différent de celui de leur ancien leader.

Un mode de vie qui ne leur permettait pas de s'intégrer à un village.

-Que fais-tu ici Karin?

-Tu me manquais, expliqua cette dernière en se collant ostensiblement à lui. Et j'ai profité que, du fait de ta petite fête, la plupart des membres du village aient l'esprit embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool pour venir te retrouver.

Sasuke poussa à nouveau un soupir sans prendre garde ou tout du moins, sans se soucier du fait que Karin s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces et posait un regard des plus langoureux sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

Quand une idée trottait dans la tête de la demoiselle, il était très difficile de l'en déloger. Et il y avait, malheureusement pous Sasuke, des années que l'idée d'obtenir un baiser de lui l'obsédait.

Ce soir-là, Karin était bien décidé a enfin concrétiser son rêve au péril de sa chère liberté.

Son fantasme aurait pu prendre forme si une force inhumaine ne l'avait pas brutalement expulser loin du ninja au sharigan et envoyait admirer la lune de plus près en la perchant dans un arbre.

Accrochée à une branche dans une grotesque pantomime, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que.....? tenta-t-elle d'articuler misérablement en appercevant aux côtés de Sasuke une forme humaine nimbée d'un halo rouge.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ! Hurla l'étrange personnage à l'attention, non pas de Karin, mais de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

-Tu n'en as pas marre de te comporter comme un mari jaloux ? Répondit placidement Sasuke comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-ELLE se collait à toi comme une sangsue et TOI tu ne réagis même pas en la repoussant ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Vitupéra Naruto- oui, car il s'agissait bien de lui.

-Mais enfin, que vas-tu t'imaginer... ? démentit Sasuke toujours aussi maître de ses émotions.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer... ? gegnit Karin toujours accrochée à sa branche.

-Toi, la grognasse on t'a pas adressé la parole ! Vociféra le blondinet en brandissant le poing dans sa direction. La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de MON petit copain, ça va aller mal pour toi !

-Ton petit copain ? S'écria Karin en lâchant sa branche de surprise et en chutant lourdement sur le sol.

-Oui, mon petit copain ! Asséna Naruto. Et puis, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là toi ? T'es pas censée te trouver ici, personne ne t'as invité !

-Naruto, calme-toi. C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir afin d'avoir des nouvelles, mentit avec applomb un Sasuke se dévouant étrangement pour défendre son ancienne alliée.

Mais Karin ne fit même pas attention aux paroles de Sasuke, son esprit étant focalisé sur trois mots prononcés par Naruto et qui lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Ton petit copain....? répéta-t-elle.

-Alors tu fais venir ton ancienne équipe sur un territoire qui lui est interdit pour avoir des nouvelles ! Gronda le blond. Sasuke, tu veux vraiment que je te balance mon poing dans la figure ? Dis-le moi surtout.

-Ton petit copain...? rabâcha Karin en quêtant un éventuel démentit de la part de Sasuke.

-Oui, c'est mon petit copain, se contenta de répondre le beau brun en évitant soigneusement la question de Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun tu es gay ! Hurla Karin, désemparée.

-Et il est avec mo i! Appuya Naruto en posant une main de propriétaire terrien sur son épaule, alors pas touche.

-ça explique pourquoi tu n'as jamais succombé à mon charme, réfléchit Karin à haute voix.

-Pas sur, cingla Naruto. Moi je suis bi et jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de sortir avec toi.

-Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Hurla la jeune femme en prenant une pause de combat. Sasuke-kun comment tu peux sortir avec un type pareil ? Vraiment tu me déçois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débarasser de lui et te ramener dans le droit chemin !

-Non mais ça va pas ! Feula Naruto en commençant à exécuter des jutsus. Jamais tu ne l'auras !

-ça suffit tous les deux ! On n'est pas seul dans ce jardin alors taisez-vous un peu ! Les tança l'objet de leur discorde.

-Mais Sasuke-kun !

-Tous à terre et fermez-là ! Ordonna-t-il soudain.

-Quoi ?

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, il les jeta sur le sol, les dissimula derrière un vaste bosquet d'épineux et leur fit signe de se taire. Etonnés, les deux jeunes gens obéirent et bientôt discernèrent des bruits de pas et de conversation qui s'approchait de l'endroit où ils se dissimulaient.

-Hinata, quel plaisir de pouvoir se promener tous les deux seuls dans les jardins, sans que Néji ne nous surveille, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Kiba.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire pour toute réponse.

-Je me demande où il a bien pu aller aussi précipitamment...., fit-elle songeuse.

Kiba s'immobilisa juste devant le buisson derrière lequel s'étaient réfugiés les trois autres jeunes gens.

-Regarde, les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir, tu ne trouve pas ?

Hinata leva la tête pour les contempler.

-Mais pas autant que toi, assura Kiba d'une vois étrangement grave.

-Non mais quel baratineur...., murmura hilare Naruto.

-C'est si romantique...., chuchota Karin des coeurs dans les yeux.

-Prends-en de la graine..., susurra Sasuke à Naruto.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand tu veux que je te parle comme ça moi ?

-ça ne te ferait pas de mal de temps en temps.

-Taisez-vous, les sermonna Karin qui ne voulait rien perdre de la scène.

-Elle se croit au cinéma ou quoi ? Rouspéta Naruto alors que Kiba cueillait délicatement une fleur pour l'offrir à la douce jeune fille qui faisait battre son coeur depuis si longtemps.

-Tiens, elle est comme toi. Aussi douce et pure que toi....

-Ooooh..c'est trop beau...., murmura Karin la larme à l'oeil alors que Hinata recevait la fleur en rougissant de plaisir.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je t'offre des fleurs aussi ? rouspéta Naruto en s'adressant à son petit copain.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant eux étaient pris dans un inextricable silence assez gênant. Visiblement, le courtisan était à court de compliments.

-C'est le moment, elle n'attend que ça ! Embrasse-la ! Fit Karin à voix haute.

Sasuke dans un mouvement précis et souple de la main, lui baillonna la bouche afin qu'elle se taise et ne révèle pas sa position. Si jamais elle se faisait repérer dans le village par quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto et lui, s'en serait fini de sa belle liberté.

Mais Kiba, qui avait l'ouïe très fine, avait visiblement entendu le son de la voix de Karin et fit un mouvement en arrière afin de repérer la personne qui avait parlé. Heureusement pour nos amis, Kiba n'était pas toujours très doué et buta contre une racine sadique qui le fit chuter sur le sol.

Il se retrouva ainsi les quatre fer en l'air sour le regard affolé d'Hinata. Après avoir grimacé de douleur et rassuré la jeune fille, il se releva avec son aide et à sa plus grande stupéfaction cette dernière éclata d'un rire vif et incontrôlable.

Kiba était tellement drôle, naturel et maladroit, qu'il faisait fondre son coeur malgré elle. Enhardi par ce rire plutôt rassurant, Kiba décida alors de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lancer.

Ni une, ni deux, il posa très vivement ses lèvres sur celles délicates et douce de la jeune fille. Sous l'étonnement, le rire d'Hinata mourut dans sa gorge mais rapidement elle fit comprendre à son compagnon qu'elle n'avait rien contre cette technique d'approche et c'est finalement main dans la main et le coeur débordant de bonheur qu'ils reprirent leur chemin dans les jardins.

-Eh bien....siffla Naruto, Néji va être surpris. Mais au moins Kiba est un garçon bien, il devrait lui laisser la paix.

-On a faillit se faire prendre, souffla Sasuke, plus pragmatique.

-C'était trop miiiignon...., s'extasia Karin, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Cette prise de parole rappela à Sasuke et Naruto la présence illégale de la jeune fille dans Konoha et ils la dévisagèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi? Demanda cette dernière.

-File le plus vite possible d'ici, Karin, c'est trop dangereux, lui ordonna Sasuke.

-Et ne t'approche plus jamais de mon copain ! Ajouta Naruto en la fusillant de regard.

-Sasuke-kun...., fit-elle pitoyable. Es-tu sur que c'est vraiment lui que tu veux ?

-Certain !

-Mais comment vais-je faire pour vivre sans toi mo i? Se lamenta-t-elle.

-Demande à Suigetsu de t'y aider, lui répondit-il en faisant preuve pour une fois d'un peu d'humour.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi horrible Sasuke-kun ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de coeur !

-Allons Karin..., tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Maintenant file vite.

Essuyant derrière ses lunettes une ultime larme, la jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter et déguerpit le plus vite possible.

-Ouf....c'était moins une, souffla Sasuke en se redressant.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, rétorqua Naruto boudeur. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte de sa tentative de séduction !

Il passa devant le jeune homme à la crinière de jai, d'un pas raide et coléreux. Sasuke compris très bien que s'il ne s'y prenait pas tout de suite, le sujet ne serait pas clot avant longtemps.

Il rattrappa donc son compagon par le bras, le poussa contre un arbre et se mit en devoir de lui prouver avec empressement son indéfectible amour.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

**C'est sur, c'est pas le Pérou et les personnages ne sont pas forcément fidèles à eux-même, mais je me suis bien marrée. Allez plus qu'un chapitre et cette fanfic sera fini. Maintenant la question tant redoutée qui se pose est: Est-il possible que cet ultime chapitre soit publié dans moins de six mois....mystère et boule de gomme ;-).**


	5. I see your true color

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont tous issus de Naruto.

**Pairing:** Ino/Saï entre autres...^^

Ceci est le dernier chapitre qui est arrivé finalement plus vite que ce que j'escomptais. J'en profite, mes cours n'ont pas encore tous repris, c'est le vent avant la tempête alors viiiite j'écris.

* * *

**I see your true color **

Sakura tournait en rond dans le vaste salon des Uchiwa. Elle avait entre-apperçut quelques minutes plus tôt Sasuke se diriger vers les jardins suivit de très près par Naruto.

Un tendre sourire avait alors joué sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle imaginait les raisons de leur petite fugue loin de cette agitation et de ce monde.

Bien qu'au début elle s'était sentie très amère et dépitée lorsque les deux jeunes gens avaient révélé leur union peu orthodoxe au grand jour en dépit des préjugés de tous, aujourd'hui elle s'était totalement habituée à leur relation.

Malgré l'amour qu'elle avait porté à Sasuke au cours de leur enfance puis par la suite malgré celui qu'elle avait voué à Naruto lors de l'adolescence, elle les considérait dorénavant comme des frères de coeur et de combat avec lesquels elle avait traversé non sans peine les heures les plus sombres de son existence.

Elle avait du remiser dans un coin de son esprit ses rêves de prendre l'un des deux beaux garçons dans ses rets et appréciait d'un coeur léger et apaisé le plaisir de les voir enfin heureux et épanuis.

Elle posa son verre d'alcool sur une table et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, intriguée par la disparition soudaine de certains de ses amis. D'un pas leste et souple, elle se dirigea vers Ino, Saï et Chôji qui bavardaient un peu en retrait. Sakura remarqua que Chôji s'empiffrait joyeusement comme d'ordinaire, tandis qu'Ino coulait des regards lourds de sens dans la direction de Saï. La blonde avait définitivement et totalement craqué pour le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène et semblait toute disposée à se dévouer à son éducation amoureuse.

Sakura, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, compatit de tout coeur avec le garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience qu'il était devenu la proie d'une chasseuse émérite.

-Mais où sont passés les autres ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux rose en les rejoignant.

Ino haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, son attention au cours de la soirée ayant surtout été focalisée plus sur Saï que sur ses amis. Ce fut Chôji qui lui répondit tout en engloutissant une bonne poignée de chips.

-Shika compte enfin fleurette à Temari. Ils sont assis sur un banc devant la porte d'entrée. Quand j'ai voulu lui porter de quoi manger, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Néji aller vers le terrain d'entraînement et que Tenten le coursait de très près. Ensuite Kiba est venu s'assurer que Néji était bel et bien parti avant de décider qu'il allait profiter de son absence afin de faire sa déclaration à Hinata.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir à se mettre en couple? S'interrogea Sakura.

-C'est peut-être dans l'air du temps, suggéra Chôji.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles pleine de sagesse, le jeune homme les quitta afin de retourner vers le buffet pour y faire le plein de provisions.

-Que peuvent-ils tous bien faire ? S'étonna Saï.

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Le taquina Sakura.

-Sakura arrête ! la gronda Ino. Peut-être Saï a-t-il besoin de quelques leçons pour comprendre le sujet qui occupe autant nos amis.

La jeune fille soupira en songeant que la blonde dynamique avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour arriver à ses fins au cours de cette soirée.

Elle ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce que cette dernière décide de lui donner un petit cours accéléré sous ses yeux.

Bondissant sur le malheureux garçon, qui décidément lui plaisait trop, elle entreprit de lui enseigner les joies du baiser. Ce dernier, trop surpris pour réagir, sembla se statufier sur place.

Puis, consciente d'être le centre d'attraction de toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle, Ino saisit d'un mouvement énergique la main d'un pauvre Saï dont les traits du visage exprimaient pour la première fois des sentiments, à savoir de la déconcertation et l'entraîna loin de la foule. Ce dernier ne protesta nullement et semblait finalement très satisfait de son sort. S'il avait réellement voulu s'en tirer, il aurait pu très facilement s'arracher de la poigne de la demoiselle.

Sakura en déduisit qu'il n'était pas contre l'enseignement d'Ino.

Laissée seule sur place, elle balaya la pièce de ses yeux vert et remarqua à l'autre bout de la salle Kankurô et Lee en grande conversation avec de jeunes demoiselles du village de Sûna. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes filles ninjas qui, en grande admiration devant leur Kazekage avaient décidé de le suivre lors de sa visite officielle à Konoha.

Ce dernier, bien que beaucoup plus châleureux qu'autrefois, ne semblait pas pour autant faire grand cas d'elles et paraissaient être parvenu à s'en débarasser au profit de son frère et de Lee.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre..., observa brusquement près d'elle une voix basse.

Sakura sursauta, surprise. Elle n'avait pas entendu ni même sentit le chakra de la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Elle se détourna des deux jeunes gens de Konoha pour regarder Gaara. Ce dernier la dépassait maintenant de deux bonnes têtes et une aura douce et forte à la fois émanait de sa personne. Son air tourmenté avait fait place à un visage tranquille et apaisé et il arborait une attitude protectrice et bienveillante.

-Tu savais que ton frère avait un faible pour la jeune blonde alors tu t'es débrouillé pour les laisser seuls ensemble...., constata Sakura.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête mais ne répondit rien. Son visage de marbre restait impavide comme d'ordinaire, néanmoins un léger sourire de satisfaction flottait sur ses lèvres.

Il détourna ses yeux vert lagon et les posa sur la jeune fille. Sakura sentit alors une étrange châleur l'embraser tandis qu'une légère teinte rose colorait ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais pris conscience auparavant de l'intensité du regard de Gaara ni même que le vert de ses yeux s'étalait sur une palette aussi large de nuances. C'était très bizarre....

-Où est Naruto ? Demanda le Kazekage, inconscient de son effet sur elle.

-Il est dehors avec Sasuke, répondit-elle en reprenant possession de ses esprits.

-Je suis content de le savoir enfin heureux. S'il y en a un qui a mérité le bonheur, c'est bien lui.

Sakura le dévisagea, touchée par cette marque d'attention envers l'un de ses frères de coeur. Impulsivement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur la joue imberbe du jeune homme.

-Merci pour lui, tu es très gentil Gaara, dit-elle simplement.

Ebahie par cette marque d'affection, le puissant Kazekage se sentit brusquement intimidé et piqua un joli fard. Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil étonné à Sakura, qui le fixait avec un petit sourire complice.

Gêné mais étrangement heureux, il lui rendit ce sourire, prouvant pour la première fois de sa vie que son visage était capable d'exprimer aussi le bonheur.

* * *

Jiraya se dirigea d'une démarche agitée et précipitée vers la table où, devant des tickets de jeux à gratter siégeait Tsunade. Malgré l'ambiance festive qui régnait autour d'elle, l'Hokage affichait une moue morne et dégoutée.

-Tu peux m'expliquer? La pressa son ami en abattant violemment ses mains, paumes contre le bois.

-J'ai encore perdu, répondit-elle d'un air accablé.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle! Tempêta Jiraya. Je viens de voir Kakashi et Iruka dans une étrange position, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...De quoi me faire faire des cauchemars sur plusieurs années. Et il semblerait que beaucoup d'autres couples se soient formés au cours de cette soirée. Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as trafiqué?

-Oh....ça..., fit-elle blasée. Disons qu'après la terrible guerre qui a soulevé le monde ninja, je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps de permettre aux âmes solitaires et tourmentées de trouver un baume cicatrisant afin de soulager leurs blessures. Et quoi de plus efficace que l'amour pour panser une plaie? Néanmoins, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que Iruka et Kakashi.....

-Tu as donc utilisé une sorte de philtre d'amour! Tonna un Jiraya estomaqué.

-Allons vieux débris, ne dis donc pas de bêtise. Quel intérêt de soigner les gens avec des sentiments faussés?

L'homme à la chevelure de neige s'assit en face d'elle en maugréant, attendant qu'elle en dise plus.

-J'ai simplement utilisé un sortilège qui déshinnibe les sentiments amoureux latents, conclu-t-elle en affichant un sourire malicieux avant de se saisir d'un verre d'alcool.

Le coude droit posé sur la table, le menton au creux de sa paume, l'ermite pervers poussa un profond soupir d'agacement avant de regarder d'un air bougon les nouveaux couples qui gravitaient autour d'eux.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. J'ai mis le temps mais j'ai bouclé cette histoire. YAAAATAAA!**


End file.
